


Drunk In Love

by tattooed324b21



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: After getting drunk, Maya can't go home so she spends the night at the Matthews.





	

"You look beautiful when your mad." Maya slurs, trying to steady herself. Riley groans and practically throws her on the bed. She reeks of alcohol, and Riley prays the smell won't ruin her nights sleep, or her sheets.

"Well I bet I look pretty darn gorgeous right now then." She grumbles angrily. Maya smiles into the pillow, and turns over onto her back.

"Lemme see..." Maya says, watching Riley with an observing eye. "Yup, you do indeed." She concludes. Maya smiles down at Riley as she starts to undress her.

"Geez, take me to dinner first." Maya smirks. Riley gives her shoe one more hard tug and it comes off.

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." She explains. "Since you are spending the night."

"I am? You know what that means." Maya wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, and Riley wants to laugh at that one but she's still too angry and Maya for stumbling into her bedroom at ten pm, drunk out of her mind.

"You could've been hurt." Riley grumbles, shimmying off her pants. Maya gets up to help and steps out of them when they're all the way down.

"But I wasn't." She groans, and Riley cringes when she get a whiff of Mayas alcoholic breathe. "I'm fine. I'm always fine." A lazy smile plays on her lips and she gets back onto the bed again.

"Since when do you even drink?" Riley asks and she starts to pull up Mayas shirt. Maya raises her arms, but not before giving her best friend a suggestive wink.

"It's new." She says simply as the shirt passes over her head. Now Rileys curious.

"How new?" She pushes.

"This is my first time." She admits with a shrug. Riley groans again. "You're first time being drunk and you didn't think maybe you should've called someone to go with you just in case something happened? What were you thinking?" Riley angrily tosses Mayas shirt into the small growing pile at the foot of her bed.

"I was thinking 'gee I wonder how it feels to be drunk?' It wasn't a long thought process."

"What am I gonna do with you?" Riley mumbles, crossing her room to get Maya some pajamas.

"You can do whatever you want with me." Maya says lowly, dramatically draping herself across the bed. Riley does laugh at that one and tosses Maya some clothes.

"You don't like me like this?" Maya strike a pose, showing off her legs and tossing her hair. Riley rolls her eyes.

"Just put it on." She smiles, and joins her best friend on the bed. "Fine." She grumbles. Maya leans forward and presses a very quick, innocent kiss to Rileys lips. It catches her completely by surprise. Drunk flirting and drunk kissing are two very different things.

"Woah..." She mumbles as Maya starts to shimmy into the pj's.

"What?" She asks innocently. Riley glares at her.

"Do I need to make you sleep on the floor?" She threatens. Maya pouts her lips, giving her Oscar worthy puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be good I pwomise." She she and Rileys expression softens and she clears her throat.

"You're lucky you're kinda cute when you're drunk." Riley smiles.

"Are you saying I'm not cute otherwise? Cause I'll be drunk all the time if it means Riley Matthews thinks I'm _*hic*_ cute." Maya crawls back in to bed, a little too close for comfort.

"That doesn't sound safe." Riley laughs.

"I guess I'm just bad for you." Maya voice I lower now and as much as Riley hates to admit it, that was kind of hot. She stares at her for awhile, trying to remember air, before clearing her throat and turning away.

"Um. Yeah, you're my bad influence, remember?" She says, trying to find an activity to distract herself with. She settles on her blankets and decided maybe it's time to get under them and just go to sleep, but she's afraid if she doesn't let Maya get this out of her system first, turning off the lights might make her bolder.

"Yeah, I am. How about we be bad right now?" Maya leans forward, definitely within kissing distance of Riley, and she jumps back.

"You said you'd be good! That's strike two." Riley exclaims. Maya just shrugs and gets comfortable underneath the blankets.

"Honey, come to bed." Maya says is a sultry tone. Riley is blushing so much now she's sure her skin could burn someone.

"Maya, be good. Please." Riley uses begging as her last resort. Maya may be drunk but surely she's gonna realize her best friend has a raging crush on her if she keeps doing this.

"No promises." Maya says in a sing song tone.

Riley forces herself to get up to turn off the lights and crawl into bed next to her best friend.

"No funny business. Just sleep." Riley warns. She feels the shift of Maya's head next to her as she nods and grins.

After a moment in silence, Maya rolls over so she's hovering above Riley.

"No, I don't like that idea." She whispers. Riley doesn't have time to say anything before she's being kissed. Not sloppily like she'd expect from a drunken kiss. It's... Warm. And actually really nice.

Riley let's herself fall into it, shutting her eyes and forcing all of her senses to focus on this. The soft sound of kissing fills her ears and she realizes nothing sounds better than this. She revels in the feeling of Maya's plush lips gliding against here and groans in her mouth, cause her to smirk.

"Oh, little miss innocence enjoying herself, huh?" Maya mocks is a hushed voice. Riley doesn't even bother denying or doing anything to knock Maya's high attitude before quickly leaning up to recapture her lips because she's right. Riley is really enjoying herself here.

Maya grins at Riley's desperation but complies, kissing just as roughly as her.

She may taste and smell like alcohol but there's also a distinct hint of Maya in the way she tastes, and Riley doesn't want anything but the taste in her mouth again.

***

"Ah!" Maya cringes when her attempt to sit up goes horribly wrong. "Jesus Christ."

"You're up!" Riley says in a surprised voice.

"Yep. That's what people usually do in the morning." Maya says sarcastically. Riley laughs next to her and gets out of bed.

"Actually, it's 2 pm. But don't worry, none of my family knows you were drunk last night." Riley explains before leaving Maya alone in her bedroom. Maya rubs tiredly at her eyes and sits up, feeling personally attacked by the bay window for letting in so much sunshine while her head feels like this.

Riley turns with a glass of water and Maya happily excepts.

"Thank you." She grins. Riley leans down and press a kiss to her cheek before saying "No problem."

"Uh, Riley?" Maya questions.

"Yes?"

"You just kissed me on the cheek." Maya points out. For some reason that seems like the only logical thing to do.

"Oh. You're right. I'm sorry." Riley shook her head and went to sit on the bed. Maya starts to drink the water, and mentally praises the drink for helping the god awful taste of stale alcohol.

"So, I'm guessing you don't remember last night?" Riley asked curiously.

"Umm, no." Maya says bluntly. "I barely remember coming here. How am I here?" She scratches lightly at her head and blinks, as if the simple actions will bring back her memory.

"Oh. Right, I'm sorry." Riley mumbles. Riley gets up to take Maya's now empty glass of water to the kitchen for a refill when she notices the marks on her neck.

A flood of memories hit her like a truck and she feels her pounding headache vanish.

"Jesus Christ we made out last night." Maya whispers to herself. Riley re-enters and Maya looks at her neck again to make sure it really happened and isn't just wishful thinking.

Nope, those are hickeys. Those are honest to god hickeys. Maya quickly tips her eyes away in hopes she won't give herself away.

"Here." Riley says somewhat blandly, handing Maya another glass of water.

"Thanks." Maya smiles, standing to meets her eye. Riley raises an eyebrow, almost irritated at the fact that Maya is so close. She is definitely not expecting it in the slightest when Maya lunges forward and kisses the living daylights out of her. But she does comply, grinning against her best friends lips, now sober.

"So you do remember." Riley breathes against her lips.

"Yes I do little miss innocent. And now I think we should do it again, this time so I can really remember it." Maya smirks.

"On one condition. You have to be my girlfriend." Riley challenges. Maya is surprised by Riley's confidence but returns it just as easily.

"No problem. As long you you stop making out with drunk chicks."


End file.
